Jurassic Park 3D
|starring = Same from the original film |music = John Samuel HansonJohn Samuel Hanson composed the track Pandora, that was used in the trailer. |cinematography = |editing = William Sherak |studio = |distributor = Universal Studios |released = 2013-04-05 |runtime = 126 minutes |country = United States |language = English Spanish |budget = $10 millionJURASSIC PARK 3D, Box Office Mojo. Information retrieved at 2013-04-07 |gross = $21.2 million }} Jurassic Park 3D is the 2013 3D re-release of Steven Spielberg's classic film that started it all. Jurassic Park in 3D came out in theaters April 5, 2013. Production Steven Spielberg told that Jurassic Park was always shot in his mind in 3D. However, 3D wasn't ready in 1993. In 2011 was converted in by Stereo D, and Spielberg was amazed by the effect. In an interview with Moviefone Spielberg told that "the only movie that I would ever even consider retrofitting is the first 'Jurassic Park,' which I think would look pretty spectacular in 3D. That's the only one of my films that I would consider doing in 3D."Christopher Rosen, Steven Spielberg on 'Tintin,' Andy Serkis's Oscar Bona Fides and 'Jurassic Park 3D', Moviefone. link. Spielberg thought that "perhaps the people that did the conversion for Titanic ... could do the same thing for Jurassic Park."Jurassic Park 3D interview with Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy, William Sherak and Cary Rydstrom. Cary Rydstrom made a remix of the sound effects in the film. William Sherak, of Stereo D, told that the Main Road Attack Scene was "arguably the hardest thing we've ever converted in our career at Stereo D. For us it is all the things that make conversion difficult." Steven Spielberg’s groundbreaking masterpiece has been re-mastered into a state-of-the-art 3D format, introducing the three-time Academy Award®-winning blockbuster to a new generation of moviegoers and allows longtime fans to experience the world he envisioned in a way that was unimaginable during the film’s original release. Plot For more information on plot, cast, and trivia, refer to the ''Jurassic Park'' article. Release Jurassic Park 3D opened in the theaters at April 5th 2013. It turned in a pleasing performance, coming in No. 4 domestically with $18.2 million, one of the top openings for a 3D redo (Titanic 3D opened to $17.3 million domestically). Overseas, Jurassic Park grossed $3 million from seven territories for a total opening of $21.2 million.Pamela McClintock, Box Office Report: 'Evil Dead' Rises With $30.5 Million; 'Jurassic Park' 3D Nabs $21.2 Million, The Hollywood Reporter, 2013-04-07. Link The 3D re-release generated record-breaking returns for IMAX, which delivered $6 million in ticket sales -- or 32 percent of the total gross, the biggest share ever for the large-format circuit. Laura Dern saw the film before this opening with her 11-year old son; she said that "the 3-D is awe-inspiring."TODAY interview with Sam Neill and Ellie Sattler by Matt Lauer. Link Interviews File:Jurassic Park Life Finds A Way|Interviews File:Jurassic Park 3D B-Roll (2013) - Steven Spielberg Movie HD| File:Sam Neill & Laura Dern chat JURASSIC PARK 3D (2013)|TODAY interview by Lauer Trailers In November 2012 Yahoo! Movies debuted a trailer for Jurassic Park 3D. Most of the trailer consisted of scenes from the film. The trailer features the new Universal logo. Furthermore, at the end of the trailer a new Jurassic Park Logo, with a roaring T. rex skeleton, was shown. File:Jurassic Park 3D TV SPOT - Welcome (2013) - Steven Spielberg Movie HD| File:Jurassic Park 3D TV SPOT - Faster (2013) - Steven Spielberg Movie HD| File:Jurassic Park 3D Motion Poster (2013) - Steven Spielberg Movie HD|Motion Poster Gallery Screenshots File:3Dlogo.png|Jurassic Park 3D logo File:2422 TP 00014R.jpg File:2422 TP 00022R CROP.jpg File:2422 TP 00031R.jpg File:2422 TP 00035R.jpg File:2422 TP 00042R.jpg File:2422 TP 00056R.jpg File:2422 TP 00064R.jpg File:2422 TP 00068R.jpg File:2422 TP 00076R.jpg File:2422 TP 00104R.jpg Advertisement File:Jurassic_Park_3D_movie_billboard.jpg|Billboard File:JurassicPark_3D_movie_billboard.jpg File:Jurassic_park_3d_on_yahoo_movies.png|GetGlue sticker File:Jurassic-park-blu-ray-boxes.jpg|3D on Blu-ray Changes from the original version of the film : What's changed in Jurassic Park 3D - Jurassic Collectables : What's changed in Jurassic Park 3D Part Two - Jurassic Collectables : Complete List * Old Universal logo is replaced by its modern logo. * Letters in the opening titles and the credits are not moving anymore. * The thunder when Gennaro urges to return to the cars is now accompanied by lightning. * When the T. rex turns over the Safari vehicle, there used to be a stage light and a potted plant in the background. External links * Official website: jurassicpark.com References 3D